<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jitters by heybabybird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492069">jitters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird'>heybabybird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fucking hate you man.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I fucking hate you man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that’s not professional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every morning without fail, Tim comes in and orders something ridiculous like a ten shot espresso latte. That’s a shit load of caffeine. Sometimes he buys a muffin, most days he doesn’t. Jason was only slightly offended. The muffins are delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw professionalism, it’s butt-o-clock and your order can literally kill a man. How are you alive.” It was a rhetorical question. Jason asked Tim the same thing every morning. “$4.65.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shrugged, and pulled out his wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you every morning. I swear one day you stop coming, I’m going to assume you died of caffeine overdose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny, Jason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on a first name basis now, Tim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee machine went </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrrrr brrr</span>
  </em>
  <span> and hot steam fogged Jason’s glasses, he sighed. Jason wasn’t even sure they were allowed to sell the monstrosity which Tim orders. He dumped all ten shots in a venti and grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go Timmers, one large serving of jitters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason smiled, probably the first time, at Tim. Tim took it silently and stared. Then he pulled out another dollar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buys a muffin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>